


Missing You, My Fledgling

by QtyBondGirl24



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dystopia, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtyBondGirl24/pseuds/QtyBondGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War X destroyed the Avengers, but Clint was already gone. He only came back when he was around his child, HIS daughter. The one piece of Phil he still had. Slash, Kind of omegaverse, Mpreg, Clint/Phil FIX-IT <br/>Written before Agents of Shield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You, My Fledgling

As Clint walked along the barren Harlem streets, his mind was numb. His heart ached with pained grief. That face ran through his mind over and over again. The memories of their time together so vivid, he could relive every second. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers over his stomach, feeling the barely there swell. His breathing became more ragged as tears prickled into his eyes. He instantly blinked them away, SHIELD agents didn’t cry. Phil was gone, his mate was gone. He would just have to except that.   
________________________________________________________________________

People screamed in terror and fled the marching men. Civilians collapsed in exhaustion and were trampled like spiders being squished. Panic and murder echoed up and down the streets of Brooklyn. But Clint only had eyes for a little girl with big aqua eyes and silky, dark brown curls.   
________________________________________________________________________

They said it took 2 hours. 120 minutes for the world to be plunged into harsh, unforgiving captivity and servitude. For the Avengers and SHIELD to be publicly blackmailed into submission. The World Security Council betrayed them. They worked hand in hand with the united terrorist organizations that dominated the planet. The ones that forced Nick Fury, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Maria Hill, and Thor Odinson into hiding. Clint Barton, top-ranking SHIELD agent, Hawkeye was dead. Died protecting a Brooklyn school from being bombed in the first initial attack. Clint Barton, expert marksman, father, forever-waiting fiancé, and average citizen, however, lived. Under the name Eric Coleson, he lived and raised his daughter, Bethany Christine.


End file.
